1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to structure for positioning and holding a ladder on a peaked roof or the like and refers more specifically to a clamping member positioned across the front of a ladder adjacent the top thereof, a holding member positioned on the back of the ladder in alignment with the clamping member having rollers secured to the outer edge thereof and clamping means for securing the clamping member and holding member together with the ladder therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, climbing on peaked roofs of houses and the like for purposes of removing articles from the roof, installation or repairing of roof mounted television antennas, or roof repair and the like, has been relatively dangerous. Modern peaked roofs provide no ready hand or foot holds and may be slippery when wet, hot in the summer months, and cold and icy in the winter. The danger when climbing on such roofs is of course increased with increased roof slope.
Climbing on such roofs is particularly dangerous for and objectionable to persons having a fear of heights.
In the past, commercial and industrial buildings have sometimes been provided with walkways or stationary means for aiding climbing on the exterior of the buildings. However, no portable means have been provided for facilitating climbing on a peaked roof.